New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Small World version 2
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: New Series Of It's A New World Paordies featring the other AzuCharacters TIME FOR MADOKA!
1. She Is Yukari After All

_**Hi All, well I have decided to bring back a little classic parody back with not only other Characters from the Original Series, but some of my original Characters as well, but unlike keeping them all as oneshots, I have decided to keep them all together, and now to get things started, let's get it started with everybody's 2**__**nd**__** favorite teacher…. YUKARI-SENSEI!!!!**_

_**Yukari: 2nd Favortie?**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: It's A Small World Paradoy version 1.0**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Yukari's Song)**

**She is so lazy**

**I think She's Crazy**

**Don't give her a bad look**

**Or she might throw you a book**

**No it's not a Creature Feature**

**It's worse she's a teacher**

**She is Yukari After All**

**She is Yukari After All**

**She is Yukari After All**

**She is Yukari After All**

**She is just lazy Yukari….**

**When she gets Angry**

**The Scene Is Grizzly**

**And if in her class you talk**

**She might throw some chalk**

**But the biggest ordeal**

**Is her Yukarimobile**

**She is Yukari After all**

**She Is Yukari After All**

**She is Yukari After All**

**She Is Yukari After All**

**She is just lazy Yukari**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Yukari: What the hell was that crap?**_

_**AR: Hey you got upset because I didn't include you in my earlier versions of the parodies.**_

_**Yukari: But you made me look like an idiot.**_

_**AR: Oh and what are you going to do about it hit me with a shovel. (he laughs until he hears an engine running) Oh crap.**_

_**(Yukari charges at him with the Yukarimobile)**_

_**AR: HELP!!!!!!!!**_

_**Coming up next…..Nyamo, so until then, take care….AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_


	2. She Is Nyamo After All

_**Hi all, and now here is the next installment of this Small World Parody Featuring Everyone's Favorite Teacher…. Nyamo.**_

_**Yukari: Why does everyone like her more then me?**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma_**

**_New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Small World Version 2_**

**_By Anime Rebirth_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Nyamo's Song)**

**She is really nice**

**She gives good advice**

**She has real good poise**

**Loved by the girls and boys**

**It is quite possibly**

**She's loved more then Yukari.**

**She is Nyamo After All**

**She Is Nyamo After All**

**She Is Nyamo After All**

**She Is Nyamo After All**

**She is sweet and kind Nyamo**

**When someone is sad**

**She will make them glad**

**She likes to help out**

**And without any doubt**

**How I we she could be**

**The teacher for me**

**She is Nyamo After All**

**She Is Nyamo After All**

**She Is Nyamo After All**

**She Is Nyamo After All**

**She is sweet and Kind Nyamo**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Minamo: That was quite nice AR.**_

_**AR: Why Thank you Miss Nyamo**_

_**Minamo: But I think you should've used my proper name.**_

_**AR: Oh but Nyamo sounds so cute.**_

_**Minamo: (blushing) You think so?**_

_**AR: Yes and another thing…. (Yukari comes from behind and whacks AR with a shovel) Oh hell… I thought Jay forbade them from whacking me anymore…. (passes out)**_

_**Minamo: Yukari, Jay is going to be upset with you that you disobeyed him.**_

_**Yukari: Well he had it coming with what he did to my Small World Parody.**_

_**Minamo: Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Yukari: Whatever. (she walks off)**_

_**Minamo: (to the reader) 'TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**UP NEXT ON SMALL WORLD VERSION 2.…. CHIHIRO **_


	3. She Is Chihiro After All

_**Hi all, it seems that a certain teacher, who shall remain nameless, took it about herself to whack me once again…. With a shovel. (grumbles) I do hope Jay took the appropriate punishment upon her. (ahem) Anywho, It seems that I have a little challenge right now with this particular parody of Small World. This one is about probably the only normal character in the series….. Chihiro, but I think I have come up with the perfect solution for it…..ENJOY!!!!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Small World Version 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Chihiro's Song)**

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal **

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal**

**She is Chihiro after all**

**She is Chihiro after all**

**She is Chihiro after all**

**She is Chihiro after all**

**She is normal Chihiro after all**

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal**

**She is so normal**

**She is Chihiro after all**

**She is Chihiro after all**

**She is Chihiro after all**

**She is Chihiro after all**

**She is normal Chihiro after all**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**AR: Well what did you think. (Chihiro just stares at him with a blank stare) Speechless huh?**_

_**(crickets are heard in the background)**_

_**AR: Well what do you expect, you're so boring? (Chihiro just continues to stare at him) Oh forget this. (AR grabs a shovel and whacks himself with it knocking himself out)**_

_**Chihiro: Well at least he saved me the trouble. (to the reader) 'TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**UP NEXT ON SMALL WORLD VERSION TWO, A VERY SPECIAL ONE... KOYOMIKO **_


	4. She's Koyomiko After All

-1_**Hi all, I'd like to give a special thanks to Funakounasoul for letting me write this special version of the song I hope you like it Funari . So here we go….**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Small World Version 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Special: Koyomiko's Song)**

**She's adorable**

**I'll bet she's grateful**

**Because she has two loving moms**

**That she has so much fun**

**She's so cute don't you see**

**Maybe more than Chiyo can be (sorry Chiyo-chan)**

**She's Koyomiko after all**

**She's Koyomiko after all**

**She's Koyomiko after all**

**She's Koyomiko after all**

**She's just precious little Koyomiko**

**Tomo and Yomi**

**Are her moms you see**

**Taking care of her**

**May be a handful**

**But I can really see**

**That there a happy family**

**She's Koyomiko after all**

**She's Koyomiko after all**

**She's Koyomiko after all**

**She's Koyomiko after all**

**She's just precious little Koyomiko**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**And there you have it, my personal tribute to adorable little Koyomiko.**_

_**Koyomiko: Thank you Mr. Anime Rebirth. (she bows)**_

_**AR: Please call me AR**_

_**Koyomiko: Yes Mr. AR**_

_**AR: No just AR.**_

_**Koyomiko: Okay, but only if you do write one of Mama and Kaa-san.**_

_**AR: But you see I already wrote one for each of them a while back and…….**_

_**Koyomiko Please. (she says in a cute adorable way)**_

_**AR: Oh How can I say no to that……. Okay then I will write a new one featuring both of them.**_

_**UP NEXT ON SMALL WORD VERSION 2.… YOMI AND TOMO**_


	5. They are Yomi and Tomo

_**Hi all, and now it's time for the latest addition to these series of songs. And this one features probably to two closest of the Azu-Girls… Yomi and Tomo.**_

_**Koyomiko: (jumping up and down) YAY, you wrote it.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Small World Version 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Yomi and Tomo's Song)**

**These two girls are friends**

**All the way to the end**

**Although they don't always show it**

**Their bond is so strong I admit**

**They are close can't you see**

**Just like Peanut butter and Jelly**

**They are Yomi and Tomo after all**

**They are Yomi and Tomo after all**

**They are Yomi and Tomo after all**

**They are Yomi and Tomo after all**

**They are close friends Yomi and Tomo**

**Tomo is full of Energy**

**This you must agree**

**And Yomi sometimes struggles**

**Because Tomo makes her fuddle (It's a word look it up)**

**But their friendship is pure**

**This I'll always assure**

**They are Yomi and Tomo after all**

**They are Yomi and Tomo after all**

**They are Yomi and Tomo after all**

**They are Yomi and Tomo after all**

**They are close friends Tomo and Tomo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**AR: There you go my little Koyomiko, just like I promised.**_

_**Koyomiko: Thank you Mr. AR sir. (bows)**_

_**AR: (smiling) I already told you, just call me AR.**_

_**Koyomiko: But Kaa-san always taught me to address people with respect.**_

_**AR: You're Kaa-san is a wise person. You are so luck that. (Yukari rushes up and whacks AR with a shovel) Oh geez Yukari….. and… in front of Koyomiko……. (passes out)**_

_**Yukari: Oops.**_

_**Koyomiko: Mr. AR?**_

_**Yomi: (rushing up) What's going on? (sees the situation) Oh no.**_

_**Koyomiko: Kaa-san, it Mr. AR okay? (tears appear in her eyes)**_

_**Yomi: (hugging Koyomiko) You've gone too far Yukari-Sensei. Wait until Jay hears about this.**_

_**Tomo: (walking up) What's going on.**_

_**Yomi: Yukari-Sensei whacked AR with a shovel in front of Koyomiko.**_

_**Tomo: (clenching her fists) How dare you.**_

_**Yukari: Um…. It was an accident?**_

_**Tomo: Yomi, take Koyomiko home, I'll take AR to the ER. (that wasn't supposed to be funny)**_

_**Yomi: Come on Koyomiko.**_

_**Koyomiko: (sniff) Will Mr. AR be okay?**_

_**Yomi: He will, I promise. (they leave)**_

_**Tomo: I have to admit, I may have done a lot of stupid things. But you doing that in front of our daughter, well that's beyond stupid. And I wouldn't want to be you when Jay finds out.**_

_**Yukari: I just remembered I gotta… well anything. (rushes off)**_

_**Tomo: (to the reader) Don't worry folks, AR will be just fine, so until then, take care.**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME **_

****

**_UP NEXT ON SMALL WORLD VERSION 2... KIMURA!!!!!! _**


	6. He Is Kimura After All

_**Hi all, and now up next on Small World Version 2...It's a parody featuring that most perverted teacher….KIMURA!!!!**_

_**Kaorin: WHAT?!!!!!!!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Small World Version 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Kimura's Song)**

**He is just so strange**

**He will never change**

**All the High School girls**

**They just want to hurl**

**He gets under the skin**

**Of poor little Kaorin**

**He Is Kimura After All**

**He Is Kimura After All**

**He Is Kimura After All**

**He Is Kimura After All**

**He Is Just Perverted Kimura**

**What I just don't get**

**It makes me upset**

**How can anyone**

**Let him keep his job**

**I still don't get his life**

**How the hell does he have a wife**

**He Is Kimura After all**

**He Is Kimura After All**

**He Is Kimura After All**

**He Is Kimura After All**

**He Is Just Perverted Kimura**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kaorin: Did you really have to write a parody for……him. (narrows her eyes)**_

_**AR: Hey read it again… I don't say anything positive about him at all.**_

_**Kimura: (from behind) Ah but your name is near mine so it is perfect.**_

_**Kaorin: ACK!!!!!!**_

_**AR: Jay, just this once you have to make an acceptation. (gives a shovel to Kaorin)**_

_**Kaorin: DIE!!!! (whacks Kimura with the shovel)**_

_**Kimura: AH, my lovely Kaorin has shown her….affection. (passes out)**_

_**AR: Seriously, how the hell is he still teaching?**_

_**Kaorin: I wish I knew. (holds shovels tightly) I wish…..I knew.**_

_**AR: (in a happy tone) And on that note everyone take care.**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!**_

_**UP NEXT ON SMALL WORLD VERSION 2.… ANOTHER SPECIAL FEATURING JOE FROM JBK2K1'S AZUMANGA DAIOH RETURNS!!!!!!! **_


	7. He Is Joe After All

_**Hi all, now here is another special version of the Small World parody featuring Joe from Jamesbondkid2001's fic "Azumanga Daioh Returns" So a special thanks goes to JBK2K1 for letting me do this.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Small World Version 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Special: Joe's Song)**

**Joe Is So Lucky**

**To Be Dating Sakaki**

**He just seems so cool**

**He must really rule**

**But it just makes you think**

**He's got a really REALLY small _(CENSORED)_**

_**(AR TRIES TO CONTAIN HIMSELF……)**_

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL LMAO**

_**Joe: Oh God here we go…. **_

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL **

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL**

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL**

_**AR: Oh God Chapter two…..LMAO!!!!! (ahem)**_

**IT'S A SMALL SMALL WORLD**

_**AR: Oh my sides. LOL!!!!**_

**And now they are Engaged**

**I am willing to Wage**

**That the wedding will be**

**As magnificent you will see**

**But the thing that I reviewed**

_**Joe: Don't do it…..**_

**Is what I read in Chapter Two**

_**Joe: Why me?**_

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL LOL**

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL**

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL**

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL**

**IT'S A SMALL SMALL WORLD!!!!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**AR: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Joe: THAT'S IT!!!!!!! TAKINO YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!! (Rushes off)**_

_**AR: Oh come on Joe, be big about it…..(snickers and then continues to laugh) I really hope you enjoyed this 'little' tribute I made For Joe, and if you don't get what this parody means, then read**_

_**AzuDai Returns Omake Series…by jamesbondkid2001. Oh and you'll just love Chapter 2 LOL**_

_**Tomo: (Rushing by) I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!!!!! LOL**_

_**Joe: (chasing her) GET BACK HERE!!!!!! **_

_**AR: Okay until then, take care….AR**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**UP NEXT ON SMALL WORLD VERSION 2... MADOKA **_


	8. She Is Madoka After All

_**Hi all, sorry it took me a while to update this, but I was concentrating on Episode 14 of New Azumanga Daioh, and then I started on Episode 15 right away. But now here is a tribute to one of my original Azu-Characters….Madoka.**_

_**Madoka: I know it will be an excellent piece of work my creator.**_

_**AR: Stop calling me that. You are your own person.**_

_**Madoka: But you gave me life, and for that I am grateful…. (Kneels on one knee) My creator.**_

_**AR: Let's just get this parody started…..**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine, It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: Small World Version 2**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(Madoka's Song)**

**She's always so calm**

**Where did she come from**

**Doesn't know her past**

**But still she's not an outcast**

**But you should see all the tricks**

**She can do with her Kendo stick**

**She is Madoka after all**

**She is Madoka after all**

**She is Madoka after all**

**She is Madoka after all**

**She is just Seriously calm Madoka**

**The World is to her**

**Such a big splendor**

**Simple things to us**

**Just makes her joyous**

**But the strange little fact**

**Why is she afraid of cats?**

**She is Madoka after all**

**She is Madoka after all**

**She is Madoka after all**

**She is Madoka after all**

**She is just Seriously calm Madoka**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**AR: I really hoped you liked it Madoka-san.**_

_**Madoka: Anything that you write about me is an honor…. My creator.**_

_**AR: I already told you, stop calling me that.**_

_**Madoka: But you created me, so it is the only honorable thing to do. **_

_**AR: Just call me AR okay?**_

_**Madoka: No that would be dishonorable. (Yukari comes up from behind with a shovel) BY THE SPIRITS!!!!! (Madoka blocks the shovel with her kendo stick and then touches Yukari on the forehead, knocking her out)**_

_**AR: Woah.**_

_**Madoka: What do you wish to do with her my creator?**_

_**AR: Take her to Jay, and report what she tried to do. I just wish I knew why she keeps breaking the shovel treaty.**_

_**Madoka: (Picking up Yukari and places her over her shoulder) As you wish, my creator. (and with that, she heads to Jay's place)**_

_**AR: AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!! (sighs) Okay everyone, take care…..AR.**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**UP NEXT ON SMALL WORLD VERSION 2.….RACHEL**_


End file.
